RETIREDA Pokémon Saved My Life
by The Long Name Ending In Cookie
Summary: YAAY! I WROTE A SONGFIC! The impossible has happened! 'Kay, so it's probably not all that good. So sue me. It's my first one, be nice!


A POKÈMON SAVED MY LIFE  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon, but I do own this song, even if I don't own the tune it goes with.  
  
YAY!!! I WROTE A SONG!!! This is a songfic, about a parent who's daughter likes Pokémon. The mum hates Pokémon, until one night a Pokémon saves her life.  
The tune it goes with is '48 Hours' by the Vengaboys. It had no words, but now thanks to me it does!  
  
"Where did you get that?" I asked my daughter, pointing to the Pokémon toy in her hand.  
"I bought it with my own money if you must know!" she yelled back.  
"You wasted your money on that silly baby toy?"  
"It's not a baby's toy! Why are you always mad at me?" She had angry tears in her eyes.  
"I'm not always mad at you. Stop being so silly!"  
"I'm not being silly! Why don't you quit picking on me and get a life?!" She ran to her bedroom and slammed the door.  
I sighed. This was the third time this week we'd had a fight over that silly Pokémon thing. It put me in a bad mood.  
  
  
Fightin' fightin' fightin'  
That was all we'd ever done  
No-one ever lost  
Nobody ever won  
  
She loved this 'Pokémon'  
I just couldn't see the point  
Useless waste of time  
That was what I had thought  
  
  
But everything was different  
Nothing was the same  
When something caused   
My entire life to change  
  
A Pokémon saved my life.  
  
  
I looked at the clock. It was 9:30. The shops would only be open for another half an hour, and I needed milk for tomorrow. "I'm just going to get some milk!" I called as I left. No answer came.   
  
As I drove, I remembered I'd left my purse at my sister's house. If I hurried I could get there and back before the shops closed.  
As I drove along the edge of a huge hill, my mind began to wander. So I almost didn't see the dog on the road until too late. I wrenched on the steering wheel.  
  
  
It just happened one day  
When I was drivin' my car  
Swerved to miss a dog  
Corrected way too far  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed as I lost control of the car and it crashed through the railings, flying off the edge of a cliff.  
  
  
Skidded over the edge  
Of this huge, tall, massive cliff  
Screaming all the way  
I thought that this was it  
  
  
But everything was different  
Nothing was the same  
When something caused  
My entire life to change  
  
A Pokémon saved my life  
  
  
Then straight out of nowhere  
A flying creature appeared  
Caught a glimpse of it  
Before it disappeared  
  
  
'What was that?' I wondered terrifiedly.  
  
  
God, it's a Pokémon!  
I screamed, and then I looked down  
My car stopped falling  
Just inches from the ground  
  
  
Then everything was different  
Nothing was the same  
When something caused  
My entire life to change  
  
A Pokémon saved my life  
  
  
Suddenly, I stopped falling, and almost immediately I was lifted up into the air.  
'My god!' I thought. 'That Pokémon's carrying my car!'  
  
It lifted my car up  
And placed it back on the road  
Which Pokémon had  
Saved me I didn't know   
  
I laughed hysterically. "This is ridiculous!" But I knew it wasn't. Even though I had never liked them, a Pokémon had just saved me.  
  
  
I had never liked them  
And now one saved my life  
From then on I loved   
Them, because of that night  
  
  
As soon as the car had stopped moving, I jumped out and caught a quick glimpse of a small Pokémon with a long tail flying away over the horizon.  
"Thankyou," I whispered, as it disappeared. I knew that there was nothing I could do to repay that Pokémon for the great deed it had done me. But I would be eternally grateful.  
  
  
'Cause everything was different  
Nothing was the same  
When something caused  
My entire life to change  
  
A Pokémon saved my life  
  
Everything was different  
Nothing was the same  
When something caused  
My entire life to change  
  
A Pokémon saved my life  
  
A Pokémon saved my life  
  
A Pokémon saved my life  
  
  
THE END  
  
Be nice, it's the first song that I ever wrote! I'm pretty pleased with myself! I actually wrote a song! And only the title is similar to any other song! 


End file.
